<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extraterrestrial Mysteries in Hatchetfield by i_say_no_to_status_quo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416897">Extraterrestrial Mysteries in Hatchetfield</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_say_no_to_status_quo/pseuds/i_say_no_to_status_quo'>i_say_no_to_status_quo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid, Starship - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hatchetfield Universe, hatchetfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_say_no_to_status_quo/pseuds/i_say_no_to_status_quo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The citizens of Hatchetfield have finally managed to recover from the events of Black Friday and The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals, but when a spaceship crashes into Hatchetfield, there is a new mystery to be solved, and even new mysteries that can be solved with the help of the people and creatures in the spaceship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extraterrestrial Mysteries in Hatchetfield</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been an unimaginably terrible week for Lex Foster. A painful, horrible, not good week. It had been one year. One year since...Since Wiggly, since she had lost Ethan, since she had planned to move to California. Things were better now, though. She didn’t need to move to California. She lived in a nice spacious house with Tom, Becky, Tim, and Hannah. However, dreams don’t go away as fast a car on the highway. She would have dreams where she lived with Ethan and Hannah in a small, cozy house right by the water. Things weren’t perfect, but they managed, and they had each other. Lex was so grateful for the life she had now, but nothing could ever make that dream go away.</p><p>To add on to the terribleness of the week, things had just been strange. Something just hadn’t felt right to Lex. Something just felt off. The sky just looked different today. It looked like it had a shadow casted upon it. Or maybe it actually did...Lex looked up and saw that shadow move, and suddenly she saw a big thing in the sky.</p><p>It got closer…</p><p>And closer…</p><p>Until it was about to crash into a field closer to Lex’s house. </p><p>And the “thing” was a spaceship. </p><p>A spaceship was crashing into Hatchetfield.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a Hatchetfield Universe and Starship crossover story that I decided to write! I’m not 100% sure what I want to do with this, but I will definitely try to add more chapters with some different character’s point of view and a further development of the stories action soon! I will also add more character tags as I write more chapters! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>